This invention is related to the general field of attic and roof ventilation systems. It is particularly related to a roof ridge ventilating system for contoured roofs, such as tile or profiled metal roofs, or architectural-type shingle roofs having relatively large steps in the valleys formed between shingle tabs.
Ventilating attics under gable roofs using a vent along the roof ridge is known. Such vents are generally created by an open slot running along one or both sides of the roof ridge, essentially the length of the roof, which causes ventilation out of the attic by convection airflow and by suction from wind blowing across the roof.
Differences between the various types of ridge vents are often found in the capping structures used over the vent slot to exclude water and pests. A description of representative types of ridge vents and capping structures, and attributes or problems associated with various types, is found in a prior patent of this inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,579. That patent discloses, as a solution to many of the problems associated with prior ridge vents, an improved roof ridge venting system using a unitary mat constructed of randomly-aligned synthetic fibers which are joined by phenolic or latex binding agents and heat cured to provide an air-permeable mat with a varying mesh. Cap shingles are supported by the mat and are nailed directly to the roof through the mat. In contrast to other vent materials, the unique features of the mat disclosed in this prior patent result in many desirable physical properties such as high tensile strength, high resiliency, the ability to be transported in rolls and cut to length, ease of joining strips, durability in local ambient conditions, and the ability to act as a water and an insect barrier. Moreover, it provides the aforementioned desirable features in a thin sheet to permit the vent structure to maintain a low profile along the roof ridge.
Although the vent disclosed in the inventor's prior patent has desirable applications in many generally flat roof types, it cannot be used in conjunction with contoured roofs or with heavy roofing tiles. For contoured metal roofs, the inventor previously developed a venting system as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,953. For heavy roofing tiles, which refers to roof tiles made from materials which include, but are not limited to, slate, terra cotta, concrete, and clay, the inventor has a number of prior patents, including U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,576; U.S. Pat. No. 6,902,476; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,342 that disclose various venting arrangements. These vent structures useable with such heavy roofing tiles generally included structure to support the capping elements, which are frequently heavy ridge cap tiles of same or similar shape and construction as the roof tiles. In these patents, a non-woven strip of air permeable material is contoured to the shape of the metal, heavy roofing tile roof profile, or other profiled roofing materials. It is also known to provide other contoured, air permeable material, which can be made, for example, from open-cell foam. However, in each of these cases, the roofing materials sometimes include a variation in contour, and the contoured, air permeable vent strip does not sufficiently conform to the profile of the roof to prevent wind driven rain from passing around the vent strip.